Shuffle Challenge: Angel Sanctuary
by Lamia of the Dark
Summary: 10 songs, 10 drabbles. "Playlist on shuffle" challenge. RosielxKatan pairing. Angst, fluff, existential quandries. SPOILERS for the final manga volume.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

-- Shuffle Challenge: Angel Sanctuary --

**Rules:  
1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do this for ten songs.**

I'm going with a RosielxKatan pairing. Author's notes in [brackets]

* * *

- Infected Mushroom, "Elevation" -

It was the most glorious moment of the young grigor's life, even though he didn't understand it to be such in the moment that it was happening.

Being given a corporeal body, and a _name_.

Katan, the older angel called him.

From that day forward, Katan worked hard so that he could reach a place where he would be able to meet Inorganic Angel Rosiel again...

Rosiel remembered him, treasured him... and one day far in their future Rosiel killed him.

But Katan still remembered their first meeting as the most glorious moment of his life, even at the moment of his death.

* * *

- Metallica, "The Day That Never Comes" -

Katan was always waiting, always hoping, for the day to come that Rosiel would return his love.

But that day never came.

Only once he had killed Katan with his own hands did Rosiel realize that he had loved the younger angel.

* * *

- Dream Evil, "Crusader's Anthem" -

_Tell me who is that man with blood on his hands pretending he's God?_

Metatron had no need to be frightened of Rosiel trying to usurp the throne of Heaven. Rosiel was focused only on reawakening his sister's soul.

The one Metatron really needed to fear was the one he had feared all along, his twin brother Sandalphon...

[line in italics is a lyric from the song. I strayed from the theme on this one.]

* * *

- If Hope Dies, "Anthem for the Unemployed" -

Rosiel hated what he had done to Katan.

But letting him die was something Rosiel just couldn't bear to do. So he did the wrong thing and infected Katan with his blood, giving him a new false life in a partially mechanical body...

* * *

- Infected Mushroom, "Stretched" -

Rosiel had never been particularly fond of the Earth, but he had to admit it was good to stretch his wings again after spending centuries sealed away.

He was happy to see Katan again, of course, but it would be stretching the truth to say that he was happy Katan had broken the rules of Heaven in order to set him free... Rosiel wanted Katan to remain pure and untainted. Katan was the only truly beautiful thing that had ever been associated with Rosiel, and was the only angel besides his sister for whom Rosiel felt any degree of affection.

* * *

- Nightmare, "the FOOL" -

Only after killing Katan with his own hands did Rosiel realize how much he had loved him. More fool he.

[this one has a 0:47 play time. So, yeah... I had to type that REALLY fast.]

* * *

- AFI, "Summer Shudder" -

As we stood in the warm rain, you turned your back on me. I ran to you, threw my arms around you, and buried my face in the damp feathers where your wings attach to your shoulder blades.

"Don't leave me," I begged, even though I had only just ordered you to do the exact opposite of that seconds before.

I felt the tension slide out of your body.

[song ended before I could complete the last sentence. Narrated by Rosiel, in case you couldn't tell]

* * *

- Trans-Siberian Orchestra, "Queen Of The Winter Night" -

It was cold, but Rosiel never felt the night's chill because he was curled up tightly in Katan's lap, surrounded by the warm cocoon of Katan's wings.

[I spent more time getting the phrasing right than thinking of the idea]

* * *

- Sea Wolf, "The Violet Hour" -

Rosiel was a study in contradictions.

But it was precisely because of this that Katan could never leave him.

Rosiel was so conflicted, so needy... Constantly needing reassurance. Whiny and insecure one minute, flying into a psychotic rage the next.

And the apologies always made up for the violence.

* * *

- Fear Factory, "Arise Above Oppression" -

Never.

[yes, that is seriously all I could come up with before the song ended]

-end-

**A/N: ****This is harder to do than it might sound... Reviews would be nice. **

**Vote for what other fandoms you want to see me do in the poll in my profile page!**


End file.
